Pastel de fresas
by CCPHyuga
Summary: "¿Y de dónde saco un puto pastel de fresas a la una de la mañana?" "Ese es tu problema. Tú me hiciste esto." / O de como Ichigo debe lidiar con una muy temperamental y embarazada Rukia. / Oneshot. [de Queen- K i r e i]


**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes, propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. / Esta historia, originalmente pertenece a** Queen – Kirei, **quien amablemente, me dejó adaptarla a Bleach. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**•.-:****Pastel de Fresas****:-.•**

.

.

.

.

.

Se _suponía_ que las cosas serían diferentes.

Se suponía que tendrían una relación normal, en donde partirían conociéndose (aún) más y eventualmente las cosas seguirían su transcurso natural—mudarse juntos, matrimonio, hijos, nietos… pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Aunque claro, como se trataba de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, las cosas no podían salir según lo planeado. En algún momento _tenían_ que joder todo, lo que sucedió no mucho después de que formalizaran su relación.

Los recuerdos de esa noche aún no estaban muy claros en la memoria de Ichigo, sólo sabía que se debía a la celebración de haber vencido a hollows muy poderosos (que no habían sido gran cosa la verdad, pero _de acuerdo_), mucho alcohol, evidente falta de protección y dos tests de embarazo que habían dado positivo, para el desconcierto de ambos jóvenes.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, la idea de ser padre no lo espantaba. Y al parecer a Rukia tampoco, porque en más de una ocasión la había visto sonreír espontáneamente, creyendo que nadie la veía. Así que la noticia de que serían padres no era completamente aterradora. Implicaría muchos cambios, sí, y seguramente sus horarios y sus horas de sueño se irían a la mierda por a lo menos un año, pero nada que no pudieran manejar.

Es solamente que con el transcurso de los meses le había empezado a tomar el verdadero peso al asunto. Eran ciertos momentos en donde asimilaba que todo esto era completamente _real_ y en donde el pensamiento de _oh, mierda, voy a ser padre_ lo azotaba como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Literalmente.

—Ichigo.

Rukia movió su brazo para golpearlo, efectivamente logrando que se despertara. El aludido soltó un gruñido y se sentó en la cama, mientras la shinigami encendía la lámpara de su lado de la cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala manera, irritado por la agresividad del golpe.

—¡No me hables así! —se quejó ella, sintiéndose atacada inmediatamente. Kurosaki entornó los ojos—. Estoy _embarazada._

—Lo sé. Estuve ahí cuando pasó.

—¡No digas estupideces!

—Tch.

—No puedo dormir —Rukia olvidó su enfado momentáneo e hizo un puchero, luciendo completamente acongojada—. Quiero pastel de fresas. El que tiene mucha crema encima pero sin demasiadas fresas, ¿entiendes? Y date prisa, me muero de hambre.

Ichigo iba a preguntarle cómo rayos podía estar muriéndose de hambre si apenas hace dos horas habían terminado de cenar, pero prefirió no tentar su suerte.

Así que lo reemplazó por un:

—¿Y de dónde saco un puto pastel de fresas a la una de la mañana, Rukia?

—Ese es tu problema. Tú me hiciste _esto_ —la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras señalaba su ya abultado vientre —. Así que _tú_ tienes que complacerme en todo lo que quiera. Y en este momento quiero un pastel de fresas, ¡y es tu maldito trabajo conseguírmelo!

Él sólo la miró.

—¿Y bien? ¡No te quedes ahí acostado como un idiota! ¡Bebé y yo tenemos hambre!

—¿No puedes esperar hasta que salga el sol? —inquirió el shinigami-sustituto anonadado. Era una locura, después de todo. Sabía las consecuencias secundarias de un embarazo, pero estos antojos a las horas más extrañas del día eran demasiado—. Estoy seguro que con la doble porción que comiste en la cena estás más que satisfecha…

Los nudillos de Kuchiki crujieron.

—¿Acaso me estás llamando _gorda_? —aulló la chica, completamente indignada—. Pues perdóname porque mi estómago no permanezca plano teniendo siete meses de embarazo, ¡disculpa si ya no soy tan atractiva para ti!

Ichigo se masajeó las sienes y escogió sus palabras delicadamente.

—No he dicho que estés gorda, Rukia. Sólo digo que debes controlar tus antojos, porque en realidad no tienes hambre. Solo son caprichos y–

—¡Cómo diablos te atreves a hablarme así! —la pelinegra tomó su almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con ella—. ¡No trates de darme lecciones estúpidas, Kurosaki!— ¿debía acaso desenvainar su zanpakutou?

—No trataba de–

—Lo único que debe preocuparte es que estoy embarazada, ultra sensible, quiero un puto pastel de fresas y tu trabajo es que yo sea feliz, ¡así que _hazme_ feliz y tráemelo _ya_!

Ichigo suspiró, completamente agotado y resignado, antes de levantarse a regañadientes de la cama.

—Tienes suerte de que te ame.

—Sí, sí. Tú eres el que tiene suerte —ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que se largara—. Te veré a ti y a mi pastel en un rato. ¡Y apúrate! ¡El pastel no llegará solo!

Él respiró profundamente, controlándose, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Veinte minutos después, el shinigami consiguió encontrar un pastel que cumpliera con todas las expectativas (mucha crema, pocas fresas) y fue recibido por una radiante Rukia, que le sonreía ampliamente.

Esa sonrisa casi recompensaba su esfuerzo. _Casi._

—¡Gracias, Ichigo! —la chica se sentó, indicándole que se acercara a la cama—. Eres el mejor.

—Te traje un pastel entero para ti sola, mujer —anunció son algo de soberbia, depositándolo en la cama y pasándole un tenedor que había recogido de la cocina—. ¿Ya me dejarás dormir?

—¿Qué? ¿Todo un pastel para mi sola? —Rukia hizo un ademán de clavarle su tenedor—. ¿Te parezco una jodida ballena o qué?

—No. No dije eso, sólo creí que–

—Olvídalo. Ya no lo quiero —lanzó el cubierto por la ventana abierta, volviéndose a acostar con la sábana hasta el cuello.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —se indignó el chico—. Hiciste que me levantara en la madrugada para traerte un estúpido pastel que ni siquiera vas a comerte. ¿Estás loca?

—¡No me grites!

—No te estoy gritando, solo digo que–

Rukia se quitó el cobertor de encima, para encarar a su novio.

—¡Lo estás haciendo! Por Dios, Ichigo, ¿no puedes tener un poco de paciencia y comprensión hacia mí? Llevo meses cargando esta bola que cada vez que se hace más grande y pesada en mi estómago, ¡y en vez de tratarme bien estás aquí comportándote como un cretino!

El muchacho se mordió la lengua. Quería responderle un par de cosas, pero también quería conservar sus extremidades en su lugar.

—_Lo siento, _Rukia. Sé que no es fácil para ti, así que desde ahora intentaré ser más comprensivo y atento contigo. Y no estás gorda, ¿de acuerdo?

La shinigami le sonrió dulcemente, satisfecha con sus disculpas.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó él tentativamente, aún algo alejado de ella y sus arranques de ira sin aviso.

—Claro —Rukia se encogió de hombros—. Y ahora dame ese maldito pastel. Usaré tu tenedor, cariño.

—No esperaba menos —sonrió él, divertido por primera vez en la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

**Nota:** OMG! Es tarde y estoy vagando por FF, ¿cómo están Ichirukistas?

Espero de corazón les haya agradado esta historia, que como ya dije, no es de mi autoría. Mil gracias a la soberana **Queen- Kirei.** _Visiten su perfil. No se arrepentirán ^^ Está entre mis favoritos, por si quieran pasar._

Originalmente, es un SasuSaku que me encantó, por lo que quise compartirlo con ustedes. Gracias otra vez, Maca. Sin dudas, esto es lo tuyo lml Te amo (?) XDDD

Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer ^^

Un beso. Y que estén bien.

**¿Reviews?**

**P.D.** Para aquellos que gusten del _UlquiHime_, les invito a pasar por mi fic **Máscaras**, el cual contendrá también algo IchiRuki. Prometo no decepcionarlos. ^^


End file.
